The present invention relates to a combustion light-emitting device and to a corresponding method of fabrication.
In the current state of the art there are known various kinds of devices, in which light emission is brought about by the combustion of a liquid or gaseous fuel. Said known devices, although very widespread, are not altogether efficient, for example on account of the high emission of infrared radiation, i.e., of radiation having wavelengths not belonging to the 380-780-nm range, which constitutes the visible spectrum.